Titans High School 2, Complications
by LunaLogan
Summary: Raven and Garfield are in heaven. Their relationship is perfect and everyone is happy for them. Except Garth and Tara. Tara swore Gar will be hers and with Aqualad's help they'll try to break them up. Will they win? Will Raven and Garfield stay together? Major bbrae and some robstar, cyjinx, Aquaterra and Gerion (OCxGeo Force) not for Terra and Aqualad's fans! Rated T
1. Am I in heaven?

_**Ready for the second book?**_

 _ **Not for Terra and Aqualad's fans**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Garfield POV:

I'm in heaven!

It's been two months since I started to date Raven and if heaven exists (and I'm sure it does) it has to be like that.

After our confessions, in the corridors of The Voice's auditions, we went to Dance with the future stars' auditions.

One week later, she received two letters, saying she's been accepted to The Voice **and** Dance with the future stars.

She was overjoyed and she went directly to my house to announces the news.

At school, all is back to normal. She's back in our group and everyone welcomed her with open arms, especially when they found out she was my girlfriend.

All of them but Tara.

She doesn't talk to her and when we let them alone together, I don't know what is going on, but each time we come back, Raven's in tears or very very angry.

I don't know what she tells her but it's not friendly.

Raven won't tell me what's going on and says she can take care of herself and she doesn't want to bother me with her problems.

I'm really worried about her.

When **I am** alone with the blonde (it's really rare), she tries to stole me, saying I can do way better and I'm wasting my time with Raven.

What an idiot!

Doesn't she understand that I don't love her and Raven is the love of my life?!

Raven POV:

Life with Gar is perfect!

I've never been this happy in my entire life.

All of his friends love me, except Tara, and I love them too, except Garth and Tara.

I don't like Garth because he seems to love me way too much.

Tara, when we're alone, tells me bullshit, trying to convince me that Gar doesn't love me and is going out with me just to make her jealous.

Of course I don't believe her but it hurts, sometimes.

"Raven, Metri! Gar and Ginny are waiting for you!" our mum informs us.

"Okay!" we say at the same time.

We run downstairs, say goodbye to our parents and we're now next to Gar's new car.

His parents gave it to him one month after we started dating. It's a white Audi super convenient.

He was overjoyed when they gave it to him.

Since then, Gar takes us to scool.

"Hi girls!" greets Ginny.

"Hi guys!" greets Metrion.

"Hey Ginny, Hi Gar." I greet.

"Hey Metri! Hi sweetheart!" greets Gar before kissing me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" I ask him.

"Not enough for me to stop."

I roll my eyes but smile anyway.

We climb in the car and Gar drives us to school.

Garfield POV:

"Hi Metri and Ginny! Hi love birds!" greet our friends, except Garth and Tara.

"Yeah, hey." they grumble.

"Hi Metri, what's up?" greets Geo.

Metrion, Ginny and Geo joined our clan one month ago and I have to say, Geo is really cool. He's not like his sister, Tara.

It's so obvious Metri and him like each other, they flirt non-stop.

I hope they'll be quicker than Dick and Kori who flirt all the time but neither make a move. And it's been seven years!

Oh, and did I tell you that Jen and Vic are together, now?

Well, they took our example and started dating two weeks ago. Finally!

The bell rings and we start our day at school.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think of this second book?**_

 _ **It'll be really different from the last one because Tara and Aqualad will have a more important role.**_

 _ **You'll hate them you'll see XD at least Tara.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it so far :)**_

 _ **Review!**_


	2. Working with Garth and Tara

Raven POV:

"Hello kids! Sit down."

Mrs. Fontana, our English teacher, stands in front of the class, waiting for us to sit.

"Good, so like you certainly know, it's been a while that I want for you to do a presentation. I finally chose the subjects and the date. You have until March 24th to do your presentation and to present it to the class. You'll do it in be groups of four."

We start to chose our partners but our teacher interrupts us:

"I already did the groups."

All the class ooh'ed, disappointed.

"Yeag, I know. So, I start: The group 1 is for Victor, Jenifer, Richard and Kori. The group 2 is for Kim, Jim, Luck and Jemma. Roy, Karen, Elise and Mia will be in the third group. The group 4 is for Raven, Garfield, Garth and Tara."

 **What?!** No, not Tara, **please!**

"But miss..."

"There is no buts, Garfield. I'll give you your subject at the end of the lesson, just before lunch. And I don't want any complains. You have exactly three months. Good, now we can start the lesson."

 **Later**

It's midday, so Gar and I make our way to our teacher, along with Tara and Garth.

"Your subject is Love." announces the teacher. "Take this subject seriously, it's noted and **all** of you have to work. It's a really special theme so don't mess it up. Am I clear?"

Love? Great. Even if I'm with Gar now, I'm still uncomfortable with that subject.

Especially if it's a work I have to do with Garth and Tara.

"Y-Yes, miss." mutters Tara.

"Good. You can go."

We go to the cafeteria and sit at our table, for lunch.

Garfield POV:

I'm jinxed! I'm sure of it!

Why does it have to be Tara and Garth of all people?! What did I do to deserve that?

Calm down, think positive. You're in the same group as Raven and the subject is love.

Fortunately I have Raven. I don't know what I'll do without her.

"Hey Gar, are you listening to me?" asks Vic, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"What? Oh sorry, what did you said?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

I feel Raven's hand grabing mine and squeezing it gently, under the table. I turn towards her and watch her silently.

She knows exactly how I feel.

"When do you pass the blind audition, Raven?" asks Jen.

"In two weeks." answers Rae.

"So, January 24th."

"Exactly."

"Okay, thanks."

"It is going to be the glorious!" cheers Kori.

"If you say so."

"What is it? Are you not happy?" I ask her.

"No, it's not that it's just..."

"You're nervous."

"Pretty much."

"Don't worry, you'll petrify them."

"I hope you're right."

"I **am** right."

Raven POV:

"When are they coming?!" I ask Gar, perambulating across the room.

It's Saturday and we decided, Gar, Garth, Tara and I, that we'll start our presentation now.

Gar proposed to do it at his house and we all agreed. Especially Tara.

We decided to start today at 2 pm but they're not here yet and it's 3 pm! No but, what a nerve!

"Calm down Rae, they'll arrive soon." Gar tries to calm me.

Before I can respond the doorbell rings.

"Speaking of the devils." says Gar, getting up.

After a moment, he comes back with Garth and Tara.

"Hey Raven, what's up!" greets Garth.

Here it comes!

"Nothing much. Hello Tara."

"Hello Raven."

We glare at each other.

"So, um...can we start?" asks Gar, trying to break the tension.

"Oh yeah, I'm in!" exclaims Garth with enthusiasm.

I roll my eyes.

"So we'll start with our opinion on love. Garth, do you want to start?"

"Yeah! So, love is when you find someone hot and you want to date her or him."

Idiot!

"Um...okay, thank you. And you, Tara?"

"Love is when you find someone pretty or hot. You'll do anything to have him!" she explains, glaring at me, at the same time.

Stupid bitch!

"Okaaayyy...and you, Rae?"

"You won't do it?" I ask him.

"Of course I will! Do you prefer I go first?"

"Yes please."

"Awww why? You're scared you'll say the wrong answer and he'll break up with you? Or because you don't know anything about love?" Tara taunts me.

"I know more about love than you!"

"Tara leave her alone! We're here for work, understand?!" he takes a deep breath. "So, I think love is something you feel when you meet someone who makes you feel different. It's really a special emotion and you know when you're in love. For example, when you see him or her, your hands are and your heart beats so fast that it's feel like you're having a heart attack. When you're with her, it feels like nothing can happen to you. Or him. You can't live without your true love because she or he is your reason to live." he blushes. "Ahem...your turn Rae"

"Okay...I think love has multiple faces. For example, there's family love. You love them with all your heart and protect them. Then, there's friendship love. This love is complicated. It's really fragile, it can be be really strong one day and the day after, it's gone. And finally there's romantic love. This love has different levels. There's Crushes, there's Likes and there's strong Love. It can feel really good or really bad. When it feels good, it's like you're in heaven but when it feels bad you just want to die so much your heart hurts." I say, looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Wow. Raven that was really deep."

"Of course you like it! She's your girlfriend!" exclaims Tara indignantly.

"No, I said that because it's true." retorts Gar.

"He's right Tara." says Garth.

Tara huffs, crosses her arms and sulks, glaring at the floor. What a baby!

"Okay that's all for today! We'll continue next Saturday and take pictures with you." says Gar.

"Ok."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tara gets up, swiping her hair in my face and leaves, rolling her flat butt.

They finally left, leaving us alone, Gar and I.

"No but did you see that! She's paranoid and so...so...bitch!"

"I know Rae but we can't anything about it. But don't worry, I'll always be on your side."

He hugs me and I snuggle in his arms, feeling safe.

"I love you Gar."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 ** _Here it is!_**

 ** _It was really mushy but bbrae is too cute!_**

 ** _Tell me what you think in the review!_**


	3. The plan and The Voice

Third POV:

Garth and Tara are in the park, organising their plan to broke up Garfield and Raven.

"I'm fed up! We have to find a plan and quickly!" exclaims Tara.

Well they're trying to.

"I know but we have to find the perfect plan before doing it." explains Garth.

Suddenly, a couple starts fighting. Tara and Garth hide behind a bush and start spying, listening attentively.

"I can't believe you did that to me! Cheating on me with my best friend! I hate you, you fucking asshole!" screams the girl.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Don't call me that! We're done! It's over!"

With that, she slaps him and leaves.

Tara smirks evilly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks Garth.

"Yes but... isn't this a little too mean?" asks Garth, worried.

"Do you want Raven yes or no?!"

"Of course I want her!"

"So we'll do that." decides Tara before laughing wickedly.

 **Two weeks later**

Garfield POV:

"I'm so nervous!" exclaims Rae.

"Calm down. I heard you sing and it's impossible they won't turn around." I assure her.

Today, it's finally The Voice's blind auditions and our group, her parents, mines and myself came here to encourage her.

"He's right, Raven. Everything will be fine." agrees Jen.

"Hello, which one of you is Raven?" asks Nikos, The Voice's presenter.

"Me." answers Rae.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen years old."

"Oh good! So you're one of our younger singers! What are you going to sing?"

"My Immortal by Evanescence."

"Oh, it's a really difficult song! I can't wait to hear you."

"Thank you."

"So, are you ready? It's your turn."

"No but let's go."

She gets up and heads to the door. Before opening it, she turns toward me.

I give her an encouraging smile and she returns it.

She opens the door and goes inside and the door closes behind her.

"We are going to a room where we can see her through a television." informs Nikos.

Raven POV:

I'm so stressed!

What if they don't turn around?!

Stop Raven, calm down and all will be alright.

I go on the scene.

I can't breath! There are so many people!

A piano is there, on the middle of the scene, waiting for me. I sit on the chair and breath deeply to calm myslef down.

Let's go.

I start to play, letting the music to carry me, gently. I take a deep breath and start to sing. I don't focus on the technique and let the music guide me.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wound won't seem to heal

The pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd wipe away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Theses wound won't seem to heal

The pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd wipe away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd wipe away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all these years

But you still have all of meeeee

Meeeeee

Meee"

I look at the judges and notice that they're-

No! It's impossible!

* * *

 _ **Cliff hanger! I love doing that.**_

 _ **I know it was short but I don't have time to make more sorry**_

 _ **The next one I'll try to make it longer.**_

 _ **I don't own the song!**_

 _ **Review!**_


	4. The choice

**_DimitraMitsos: yes, it's the presenter from The Voice France._**

 ** _I used the judges and presenter from The Voice France_**

* * *

Raven POV:

It's impossible! They all turned around and are applauding, standing!

"Wow! You sure have a voice!" exclaims M. Pokora.

"Totally! I don't want to be indiscreet but...how old are you?" asks Mika.

I try to take the micro but I can't because of my trembling hands.

I'm taken?! I can't believe it!

"Let her realize she's taken." scolds Zazie.

"I don't know why she's taken aback. You have to be deaf for not seeing she has an incredible voice." says Florent Pani.

Mika walks to me, smiling.

Wait, he's coming towards me?! Oh my god!

He sits next to me, on my chair, takes the micro and says:

"Don't worry, you're now part of the family."

He turns toward the public and asks:

"Right?"

The public screams 'yes' and applauds, screaming and whistling.

"See? They love you." says Mika, after the public calms down.

"So, how old are you? You seems very young to me."

He hands me the micro and I try to take it, successfully.

"I'm sixteen." I answer.

"Sixteen?!" repeats the coaches and the public roars in applause.

"Come sit on my chair, you'll be more comfortable." proposes Mika.

I get up and he helps me to walk toward the his chair where I collapse in.

"What's your name?" asks M. Pokora.

"Raven."

"It's a really pretty name, Raven." compliments me Florent Pani.

"Thank you."

"So Raven, you have a fantastic voice! It's a gift, a treasure and I would love you to go in my team and see what we can do with your voice. You'd be the jewel of my team! So please, come in my team, I'll do anything you want me to do!" begs Mika.

"Oh no, you come in my team. I don't want to let you go in another team, it would be too bad if you dodn't come in my team. I'd love to work with you." shots back Florent.

"No, come in my team! My team is perfect for you!" exclaims M. Pokora.

"No, forget the boys, come in my team. Girl Power!" tries to persuade me Zazie.

"Hey! That's sexist!" exclaims Mika.

Oh my god, I have to choose now!

"It's just...I'm hesitating between two persons." I say.

"And who?" asks Zazie.

"Mika and M. Pokora." I respond.

"Oh no!" whines Florent.

"Yes!" exclaims M. Pokora, happily.

"Really?" asks hopefully Mika.

I can't believe that famous singers are hoping and beging me to choose their teams!

"Umm...I choose..."

The suspense music stops.

"Mika." I finally choose.

" **Yeeees!"** exclaims Mika, jumping of joy.

He comes to me and gives me a huge hug. I'm so small compared to him.

"Thank you, you won't regret it." he tells me happily.

"No, thanks to you."

"Are your parents here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Come on, we're going to say hi to them."

He accompanies me to my parents and friends. Once there, they give me a group hug. Gar kisses me in front of everyone but I don't care. I'm too happy to get angry or embarrassed.

"I told you, you'd make it!" he says.

I smile and kiss him again.

"Are you Raven's parents?" asks my coach to my parents.

"Yes." answers my father.

"Your daughter is gifted, I promise I'll help her becoming a great singer."

"Thank you very much." thanks my mum.

"You're welcome."

He turns toward me.

"See you soon."

"Yeah, see you!" I say, smiling.

"Bye!" he says before leaving, joyfully.

"Wow." breathes Gar.

"What?" I ask him.

"Four famous singers were fighting for you, I'm so proud of you! Do I have to be jealous?"

I chuckles and pecks him on the lips.

"Yes, of course, very jealous."

* * *

 _ **Yes it was short I'm sorry. The next one will be longer promise! :)**_

 _ **I'm writing oneshots. Some of Harry Potter and others of Teen Titans so don't hesitate to read them while waiting for the next chapters ;)**_

 ** _Review!_**


	5. Cheating

Garfield POV:

For celebrating Raven's qualification at The Voice, we went to a fun fair. We seperated in groups and Raven and I are alone, walking hand in hand.

I notice one of those games where you can win a stuffed animal or toy and it gives an idea.

I stop and turn toward Raven.

"I bet I can win a plush for you!"

I turn toward the guy behind the counter and give him five dollars. I take a ball and throw it to the pile of tin.

After I tried ten times, I finally win and the guy gives me a giant chicken plush.

"Here." he says.

"Thanks man!"

I turn toward Raven and give her the chicken.

"Told you I could win you something!"

"A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world." she says sarcastically but I know she's just messing with me.

"Yes, I know. So, what do we do, now?"

 **Two months later**

Third POV:

"Today, you're sure?" asks Garth.

"Yes, today's perfect." answers Tara.

"So, if I understood clearly, you're gonna 'talk' to Garfield in private and then kiss him forcefully, when I give you the signal."

"Yes, but didn't you forget anything?"

"No, of course, I'll take Raven with me and then we'll hide behind a bush."

"Exactly, you're ready?"

"Oh yeah."

Garfield POV:

I'm so proud of Raven!

Last Saturday, she passed the Knockout Round at The Voice and she's taken for the Live!

At the Battles, she sang Let The Sky Fall by Adele and she won, of course. At the Knockout Rounds, she sang Chandelier by Sia and she was spectacular!

Next week, she'll pass the Live and everyone will watch her on TV! I'm so happy for her!

"Hey Gar, can I talk to you in private, please?" asks me Tara.

"Um...if you want." I answer.

I follow her and she turns towards me.

"So?" I ask.

All of sudden, she grabs my shoulders and kiss me forcefully. I'm fighting but she doesn't let me go and harden her grip on me.

She's stronger than I thought. Eww that's disgusting!

Suddenly, I hear a familiar scream.

Oh no, Raven!

Tara releases me and I turn toward Raven who was hiding behind a bush with Garth. Her eyes are wide open with horror, tears streaming down her cheeks and her mouth agape.

Oh no! No! **No!**

 **Noooooooooo!"**

Raven POV:

 **Ten minutes earlier**

"Raven, can I talk to you?" asks me Garth.

"Yes, go on." I respond him.

"Well, it's not easy to say but...Gar cheats on you."

"I don't believe you."

He sighs.

""Come with me."

I follow him and we hide behind a bush.

"Look." he says, pointing toward Gar and Tara.

What? I don't see anyth-

" **Nooooo!"**

I jump out of our hideout and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

It's not possible. Not Gar! No! I had enough!

I turn around and run away.

"Raven, wait!"

I hear him running behind me but I keep running. He grabs my arms, stopping me.

* * *

 _ **Oh yes, I'm mean.**_

 _ **And it was short again I know. But I'll write more tomorrow.**_

 _ **Review!**_


	6. Emotive songs

Metrion POV:

" **Go away I don't want to talk to you!"**

I close the door and walk to the common room.

It has to be serious. Raven **never** talked to me like that, before.

"Mum, dad, I think it's serious."

"Yeah, we heard. I'm going to talk to her." informs us my mum.

I sit down next to my dad, on the couch, and we wait for her to come back. We hear screaming and crying but it's starting to calm down.

Later, my mum comes back and says:

"Gar cheated on her."

" **What?!"** exclaims my dad.

It's impossible!

"It has to be a misunderstanding. Gar would never do that to her, he loves her way too much. I saw how he looks at her." I say.

"I'm with Metri. Let's go talk to Gar to have his version."

Garfield POV:

It's been maybe a hour I'm on the grass, crying my eyes out but I can't get up and I don't care. Garth and Tara broke our hearts and I can't believe they can sit down on a bench, watching me cry like nothing happened.

"That's what I thought." days a woman's voice, above me.

I lift my head and see Raven's parents and her little sister.

"I..I..I pro-promise you I didn't-" I keep crying.

Metrion kneels beside me and hugs me.

"We know, don't worry. Tell us what happened."

I tell them all I know since Tara took me to 'talk in private' to my pursuit with Raven.

Trigon, angry, walks to Garth and Tara and teaches them a good lesson, screaming at them.

After Tara and Garth apologized and ran away, Trigon says:

"I have a plan."

 **Saturday**

Raven POV:

Come on, breath Raven, you can do it. Garfield's going to regret what he did to you, after hearing my songs. C'mon it's my turn.

I walk on the scene and take the micro.

The music begins, I close my eyes and starts to sing, with flashbacks of me and Garfield, when we were together:

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's a weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you"

I open my eyes and the public screams and applauds in frenzy.

"Raven Roth who sang Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson!" presents Nikos.

I walk toward him and the coaches.

"So, Mika what do you think of Raven, tonight?" asks Nikos.

"Well, Raven. I know I say that all the time but it was beautiful!" responds Mika.

The public applauds and screams.

"Each times, there isn't a single false note, the technic is perfect and at the same time you put all of your emotions in it. It's always beautiful! Especially tonight, it was like you were telling us your life and you made all of us cry. I'm serious, you're going to be a fabulous singer."

"Thank you, Mika." I thank him with tears filled eyes.

"Raven Roth!" announces Niko again, while I walk toward the coulisse.

 **One hour later**

Raven POV:

It's time for me to sing my second song.

I'm on the middle of the scene and I take a deep breath, calming me. The music starts playing and I begin to sing, trying to not cry:

"How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so hard

How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad

Won't someone tell me? So I can understand

If you love me, how could you hurt me like that

How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away

How could the one who said I love you, say the things you say

How could the one I was so true too, just tell me lies

How could the one I gave my heart to, break this heart of mine

Tell me...

How could you be so cold to me? When I gave you everything

All my love, all I had inside

How could you just walk out the door

How could you not love me anymore

I thought we had forever

I can't understand

How could the one I shared my dreams with, take my dreams away from me

How could the love that brought such pleasure, bring such misery

Won't someone tell me? Somebody tell me please

If you love me, how could you do that to me

Tell me...

How could you just walk out the door

How could you not love me anymore

I thought we had forever

I can't understand

How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad

How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so bad

Won't somebody tell me? So I can understand

If you love me, how could you hurt me like that

How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away

How could the one who said I love you, say the tings you say

How could the one I was so true too just tell me lies

How could the one I gave my heart to...

How could the one I gave my heart to...

How could the one I gave my heart to...

Break this heart of mine

Tell me..."

The public goes wild and screams crazily.

Suddenly I feel something moist on my cheeks. I'm...I'm crying?

"Raven Roth who sang The One I Gave My Heart To by Aaliyah!" presents Nikos.

I can't walk, trembling too much to move my legs so Nikos comes to me and helps me walking to the coaches.

"Raven, look at you. You make us all cry and even yourself! You have a spectacular voice! It's just beautiful!"

I try to thank him between my sobs.

"Th-thank you Mi-Mika."

He walks to me and hugs me tightly. After he lets go of me, Nikos accompany him to the coulisse.

* * *

 _ **Finally a no-short chapter XD**_

 _ **I'll say there's just three or four chapters to come before the end. But they'll be a third and final book (my favourite ;))**_

 _ **Review!**_


	7. Explications

Raven POV:

 **1 hour later**

I'm on stage with my team, waiting for the results of the votes to know who will stay in the competition. When Mika finishes his speak about how proud of us he is, Nikos comes with the famous envelop who contains the votes.

"The ones who stay are...Raven and Eloise!"

I jump of joy and do a group hug with my team. I kiss them on the cheek and make my exit.

When I'm in the coulisse, a functionary walks to me and says:

"There is a surprise on the first floor for you."

I thank him and go to the first floor. I open the door and-

" **Surprise!"**

The room is completely decorated and there is a streamer saying: _Congratulations, you're taken!_ After everyone came to congratulate me, my dad comes to me and I ask:

"Who organised the party?"

"Mosty everyone but it's Gar who had the idea."

I froze hearing His name and notice him in the back of the room with his head down.

"How can you accept him after what he did to me?!"

"Calm down Raven. He didn't cheat on you, it was a trap. But I think it would be better if it's Gar who explain it all to you."

"What bullshit did he tell you?" I mutter.

Against my better judgement, I walk to him. He lifts his head, having hearing me, and I gasp.

He's not the Garfield I know. The Garfield I know is always happy, he always has a bright aura and his eyes have impishes sparks full of joy to live, so strong I immediately fell in love with his eyes. But this Garfield in front of me is pale, his aura darkened, his eyes don't have those sparks, like if they were dead. The white in his eyes became red by lack of sleep and from crying too much and he has big dark circles under his eyes. He's like a zombie.

"Hi Raven."

"What happened to you?" I can't help but ask him.

"I lost my reason to live."

"What reason to live."

He gets up and looks at me in the eyes, his gaze piecing.

"You."

I snort.

"Yeah right, that's why you cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Oh yeah? That's weird because, as I recall, you were kissing that blond bitch quite passionetly, the last time I saw you."

A few tears run free from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. I almost feel bad. Almost.

"I didn't cheat on you. It was a trap. They had it all organized."

"Who they?"

"Tara and Garth."

Yeah right."

"It's true! Here, I'm sure it was Garth who consoled you."

I hesitate.

"And what if it was him?"

"Don't you see? They did it to break us up and have us! Tara wanted me and Garth and wanted you. It's obvious."

I frown and think for a moment.

"How can I trust you?"

He bows his head and says:

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought."

I turn around, ready to leave, but he grabs my hand, making me stay in place.

"Don't touch me!" I growl.

"Raven please, I need you. I can't survive without you! I love you more than anything in the world."

On this, he starts crying for good.

What if he's telling the truth? Yeah but, what if he's lying? What am I going to do?! What should I do?!

It's now that my dad decides to show up.

"Raven, you have to believe him. I assure you he's telling the truth."

"How could you know?"

"Garth and Tara admitted their plan."

I feel something moist on my cheeks. I'm crying?! Again?!

"I'll leave you alone."

My dad leaves and I turn towards Gar who didn't stop crying. I sigh and hug him, crying with him but silently.

"I'm so sorry Gar, I was stupid to think you could do this to me."

"It-It's not you-your fault. A-Anyone would've re-reacted like that."

I smile.

"I love you, Gar." I whisper.

"I love you more."

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. The kiss is loving and desesperate at the same tìme. I almost fall but Gar holds me tighter, preventing me to fall. My legs feel like jelly. I think I'm having a heart attack. I deepen the kiss and part my lips, kissing him passionetly.

I missed him so much!

* * *

 ** _Here it is!_**

 ** _I think they'll be just one more chapter and an epilogue and then we'll pass to the third book!_**

 ** _Tell me what you think in the review ;)_**


	8. The revenge and the party

**Monday**

Garfield POV:

We're presenting our presentation to the classe, right now. We're already at the end and it's time to say our personal thoughts on what is love. Raven and I already passed and there's just Garth and Tara to go. I can't wait to see that, those two don't have a heart.

"And you, Tara and Garth, what do you think about love?" asks Mrs. Fontana.

"Well, love is something you feel when you find someone handsome and want to go out with him." explains Tara.

"What she said." says Garth.

"Um... It isn't exactly that." tries to explain our teacher.

"It's no use Mrs., they can't know what love is if they don't have a heart." I say.

"Garfield! It isn't nice."

"He's right Mrs.. All they can do is break others' heart."

"Raven!"

"They're right. After what they did to Garfield and Raven, it's impossible for them to have one." continues Vic.

"Enough! You'll sort things out after school. Thank you for your presentation, it was really instructive."

 **After school**

"You're banned of the clan." announes Dick to Tara and Garth.

"But...but..." stutters Garth.

"There's no buts. In our clan, we don't break up couples, especially if they're our friends. So, go away!"

Tara growls.

"It's all your fault, Raven! If you weren't alive, this wouldn't have happened and I'd be with Gar!"

"My poor girl. Didn't you understand he never loved you?!" asks Rae.

Ouch. She's really angry. She only talks like this when she's really angry and, I assure you, you don't want to be her target.

"That's not true! He always loved me! Who wouldn't?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe everyone?"

I laugh.

"Shut up Gar!"

"Don't talk to him like that, traitor!"

"Traitor? How could I be a traitor if I never was your friend?"

"Not me but you betrayed Gar. Maybe he never was your friend but he trusted you!"

That's not true but I'll let it pass.

"You want to fight, witch?"

"With pleasure!"

Okay, Tara is dead. We can already dig her grave.

I watch Raven punch Tara right in the face, breaking her nose. Then, she tackles her and punch and claw everywhere she can reach.

The fight was quick but gory. For Tara.

At the end, we had to restrain Raven or she would have killed her.

Now, Dick is calling the hospital for Tara and I'm trying to calm down my girlfriend.

I hope it'll be back to normal, after that.

 **A month and a half later**

Raven POV:

Today's my birthday, the 11th of Mai. I'm so happy, my friends and parents organized a birthday surprise party for me!

Talking about my friends, there's some changes.

For example, Kori and Rich are **finally** together! I spied on them, that day, with Gar.

I can remember it like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback**

 _"Kori, can I talk to you, please?" asked Richard._

 _"Of course, friend Richard! I would love to partake the talking with you!" exclaimed Kori._

 _They went to the park, next to the famous bushes, and Gar and me hided behind them._

 _"Of what did you want to do the talking with me, friend Richard?"_

 _"Um...well, you know we're friends since we're eleven..."_

 _"Yes, I am aware of that, friend."_

 _"Yes, and..ahem...I wanted to tell you..."_

 _"To tell me what, friend Richard?"_

 _It was obvious she knew what he wanted to say, but she wanted him to tell her himself._

 _"Well I..."_

 _We waited for a moment until-_

 _"Oh, for the love of the X'hal!"_

 _She grabbed Richard's collar and kissed him with passion. Richard's eyes widened in shock but he recovered rapidly and kissed her back._

 _"Finally!" we whispered Gar and me._

 **End Flashback**

Yeah, it was fun to watch.

Other change, my sister and Geo are together too!

My sister was really happy that day.

 **Flashback**

 _"Raven!" calls my sister._

 _"What? What happened?" I ask._

 _"Geo finally asked me out!"_

 _"Really?! I'm so happy for you! How did he ask?"_

 _"Well, after he accompanied me here, he looked up into my eyes and then kissed me! Can you believe that?! He kissed me! After that, he asked me if I would like to be his girlfriend and I said yes, of course. And then, he told me 'I love you'!"_

 _"Cool! Now we both have someone."_

 _"Yes! And we can do doubles dates!"_

 **End Flashback**

After that, we talked about Geo all night. Well, she talked and I listened.

Tara and Garth changed school and Vic and Jen are really serious about their relationship.

Oh, and I won The Voice **and** Dance With The Future Stars. I'm so happy! My artist name is Luna (A/N: like me XD). I love that name! I started my first album. It's a dream come true.

I feel someone's arms wrapping around my waist and hear the owner whispering in my ear:

"Having fun?"

I smile.

"Yes, a lot. I don't like parties usually but this one is perfect."

"I'm happy you're happy."

"It's time to blow the candles!" exclaims my mum.

"Gar, let go of her. She can't blow her candles with you hugging her." giggles Metri.

Gar pouts but lets me go. I smile at him before blowing my candles.

"What did you wish for?" asks Gar.

"If I tell you, it won't come true and I really want it to come true."

He pouts a second time but takes me in his arms.

My wish is for Gar and me to stay together forever. I know it's cliché but it's my greatest wish.

* * *

 ** _That was mushy XD_**

 ** _Hope you liked it :)_**

 ** _There's just the epilogue left and then they'll be the third book! My favourite :D_**

 ** _Review!_**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **The evening**

Raven POV:

Everyone left except Gar. My sister went to her friend's for the night and my parents went to New York for a day, leaving Gar and I alone.

I feel someone's arms wrapping around my waist and the owner kissing my neck.

"So it's just you and me, huh?"

I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, we should take advantage of it." he says before kissing me.

"Gar, *smooch* I'm not sure *smooch* if it's a *smooch* good idea." I mumble between his kisses.

"Tell me if I go too far." he says before kissing me again but more passionately than ever.

I don't know where I am or who I am, all that matters is Gar and Gar only.

I part my mouth and he slides his tongue in my mouth, French kissing me. I jump of surprise, at first. We never French kissed and it feels weird to have someone else's tongue in my mouth but I love it. He strokes my tongue with his and I return it, eagerly.

He intoxicates me!

I run my hands in his hair and he grabs my hips. I buck them in his, moaning in his mouth. I take off his shirt and he guides me to my room, without breaking our contact, panting.

And I don't say anything to stop him.

 **Two months later**

Garfield POV:

It's finally the holidays, I'm so happy!

I finished the year with success and Raven too. Raven and I are closer than ever. I was afraid that, after our first time, she'd be uncomfortable around me but, on the contrary, it's more comfortable.

I love her so much, it's impossible to love someone more than I love her. I know she's the one and I already bought the ring but I'm waiting a little before proposing.

I celebrated my seventeenth birthday, a week ago, and Rae gave me the best gift ever! She gave me a dog! Since I'm little, it's my dream to have one but I never had it.

I called her Flame. She's a baby German shepherd with long fur. She's adorable, I love her! Flame loves me too, well, she loves everyone but it's normal, she's just three months old! But she loves Raven the most.

"Ding dong."

"I get it!" I say.

I open the door and find Raven standing there, crying.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

"Gar, I...I..." she tries to tell me between her sobs.

"Shh, come in."

Now that we're in my room, I start to console her, whispering soothing words, rubbing her back. When she calms down, I ask:

"Rae, what happened, honey?"

"Gar, I'm...I'm..."

"You're what?"

She looks up at me and plunges her gaze in mine before telling me:

"I'm-"

 **The End!**

* * *

 _ **Oh yes, I'm evil! But I think you know what's her problem ;)**_

 _ **I'll post the sequel soon, don't worry.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this story :)**_

 _ **Review!**_


End file.
